501st Chronicles: Thresher to Earth
by Testedomega17
Summary: First story in the 501st Chronicles. Thresher to Earth is a story about a group of clones known as Thresher squad, going to one place that anyone from their universe should ever go to. Earth. There they must adapt to the world to survive and get back home. A lot of the characters are referenced to a group on Roblox called The "Roblox Grand Republic Military".
1. Chapter 1: The Landing

**Fanfic**

**Audience 3****rd**** person point of view**

A lone LAAT Gunship was roaming around the vegetative landscape of the jungle planet Felucia. Inside the ship, stood 8 clone troopers with distinctive markings of the famed 501st legion. They were all facing a hologram of their 501st Commander Appo.

Appo (Via Hologram): Greetings Thresher Squad. No need for formalities so I will skip right to the briefing. 3 days ago, our scouts reported separatist activity in this sector on Felucia. It's odd because the 212th should have already cleared this sector. When we lost contact with our scouts, a squad was sent in to investigate. Yesterday, we lost contact with them. Cody tells me that they can't spare the troopers to send another squad. So I'm sending you. Your mission is to find out what happened to our men and investigate the area. There should be minimal resistance in the area so there is no need for a prolonged encounter. Good luck Thresher Squad, report back when you reach the base. Appo out.

After a brief silence, a trooper spoke out.

"Well… sounds like a suicide mission."

"No need to think negative, Private." An ARF Trooper replied.

"The name is Carter," the Trooper remarked. "Please call me by my nickname. Like yours is Auto."

The ARF Auto ignored the Trooper as he checked his DC-15S blaster.

"I see no point in your remark, Carter." Said another trooper named Jay.

"Look, all I'm saying is this mission is sounding like one of those that you don't come back from." He replied.

"Is that supposed to change the fact that you won't complete it?" the other ARF trooper named Will replied.

"It shouldn't," someone in the back spoke out. The Clone had the markings of a Sergeant, and his name, "Omega", carved into his right chest plate. "All you should be worrying about is following orders for the moment Carter." He said as he put a magazine into his DC-15X sniper rifle.

"Understood sir."

"No." The other seven troopers looked toward the front of the gunship to see their Lieutenant facing them. "What you should be worrying about is serving the Republic. Never forget that you will live, fight and die for it." His name was Thresh. The squad named after their leader. He stepped into the middle of the crowd. "I know that some of you are new here, so how about I properly introduce all of you. I'm Lieutenant Thresh. Our two ARFs are Will and Auto. Then there is Carter, Razor, Jay, Sin, and Sergeant Omega."

The Troopers looked at their new teammates. All of a sudden a red light went on and a Voice came up on the Commlink. "Thresher Squad, this is your Pilot speaking, we are coming up on the landing zone."

"Copy that Draa," Thresh named the pilot. "Don't bring us too low. We can use our Jetpacks."

"Understood sir." Draa replied.

"Alright men! Grab your gear! We drop in about 5, so I want you ready by 4!"

The LAAT flew into a marshy area, a small march away from the Separatist Base. It came up upon a small clearing then held its altitude, striving to remain under the base's radar. The first two troopers out were the ARFs. They leaped out of the gunship and activated their jetpacks to break their fall. They had their DC-15Ss up as they disappeared into the jungle. As other troopers hopped out, Omega jetted towards a tree and set up his DC-15X on a branch, scoping the area. A few moments after the troopers landed, the ARFs reported on their commlink. "Area secured sir."

"Understood, hold at your position, the rest of the squad is on the way," Thresh replied. "Omega, what's it look like?"

"Clear sir. I think our approach may have gone unnoticed."

"Then our pilot did a good job. Thresher Squad, move out!"

The Squad mobilized into the brush as their mission began.


	2. Chapter 2: First Enounter

**Auto 3****rd**** person Point of View**

The ARF trooper Auto was scanning the dense, lifelike jungle. His partner Will was just relaying orders that the pathway forward was clear. The lush jungle of Felucia was an amazing sight. With the vibrant glowing plants and trees, it was hard for Auto to remain on task. But something caught his eye. "Will, get down." He whispered sharply as he pulled him by the shoulder.

"Hey! What is wrong with-" Auto cut him off with a "shh" motion.

Auto looked deeper into the brush. "Do you see what I see?" He asked quietly.

"What?"

"Look in the direction of that mountain, then look deep into the trees."

Will did as he was told. He looked deep into the trees and saw nothing. "What am I looking a-" He stopped his sentence and saw what Auto was looking at. A Droid Patrol.

**Jay 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Jay was trekking through the marsh at a steady pace with his squad. He was one of the more experienced members and kept checking on the newbies Carter and Sin. He wanted to make sure they didn't get into any trouble. A few meters to his right was his Commanding Officer Thresh. He checked his DC-15A for any mistakes me made when he locked in all the attachments and kept moving. Then heard the voice of Auto on the commlink. "Sir, we've got an incoming Droid patrol heading in our direction. Should we take them out or fall back?" Jay stopped and looked over at Thresh to see what call he might make.

"How many?" Thresh asked.

"Three, no four B1s and 2 SBDs."

"Can you hold there until we arrive?"

"Negative sir."

"Copy that. Fall back and meet up with us. We'll take them together."

"Yes sir."

**Will 3****rd**** person Point of View**

"Alright lets go." Will said as he started to lead Auto away from the patrol. They moved for a few meters until Will stopped and pointed out another Droid patrol. "Damn it, we're cut off!"

"We have to engage."

"We should contact Thresher before we do anything." Will stated as he activated his commlink. "Sir, we are cut off from your position." His reply was only static. "Sir, come in," he tried again. After a few try's he shook his head. "No good. Only getting static."

"Patrols must be jamming transmissions."

"Figures…"

"Well," Auto said as he raised his DC-15S, "Guess we have to take them out."

Will was about to disagree, but thought for a moment. "Alright, fine. But we take out to Droid patrol headed for our squad."

"Roger that."

"Lets move."

**Omega 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Omega was separated from the squad. He was jetting from tree to tree, staying on their left flank. He still kept them within his peripheral vision, but was focusing on the area ahead of them to make sure no enemies get the jump on them. He was wondering why there was no communication on the commlink and decided to check in. "Thresher Squad, this is Omega, you guys alright down there?" He expected a jokily reply, but he got nothing. "Thresher Squad? Is anyone receiving?" Just static. He looked from his position and had lost sight of the squad. He cussed under his helmet as he jetted from tree to tree attempting to find them. "Thresher Squad, respond immediately!" He tried one last time. _Blam blam, blam blam blam blam blam_. He suddenly heard gunfire. "Shit!" He muttered sharply as he jetted as fast as he could towards the battle.

**Auto 3****rd**** person Point of View**

_Blam! Blam! Blam!_ Auto was spamming the trigger on his DC-15S blaster, choosing to spray and pray over placing his shots carefully. Him and Will had managed to get the drop on the platoon and had taken out 3 of the B1 Battle Droids. They couldn't get the last one due to the SBDs covering fire. He looked over at Will, who was pinned behind a tree, doing a few blind fire bursts. _Whizz!_ A shot from a SBDs twin wrist mounted blasters snapped him back into the battle.

His white armour was quite visible in the Felucian jungle background, so it made it hard to move to a different set of cover without behind spotted. He sacrificed a moment of his time to look over at Will. He was pointing at the SBD who had him pinned and signaling with his hands "Take him out". He nodded as he aimed his blaster at the SBDs torso.

Checking to make sure he wasn't being flanked, he fired a few bolts. The SBD's armour withstood it, but it's attention was drawn to Auto. Will, seizing the opportunity, exposed himself from cover and spammed his blaster trigger, aiming at the SBDs head. _Blam! Blam! Blam! Crash! Thud!_ The SBD went down. Auto was still pinned against his cover. His SBD was closing in for the kill. _Clang!_ He looked over and saw Will just Melee the SBD. The SBD knocked him down and prepared to fire. Auto quickly got up and put severally well placed bolts on the SBDs back. It twitched for a few seconds collapsed offline. Auto then took a quick shot at the last B1 battle droid.

"That wasn't so tough, eh?" He said as he helped his brother up.

"Shut up." Will replied.

"Heh, next time we-" Auto was cut off with a backhand from his rear. His vision went blurry for a few moments. He looked up and saw that he and Will were surrounded by the other platoon. They both raised their hand in surrender. All of a sudden, 2 bolts came out of nowhere and hit both of the SBDs, square in the head. The B1s got confused, desperately trying to find out where the shot came from. _Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!_ Sudden well-placed shots came from the trees behind them, killing the rest of the platoon. The rest of the squad emerged from the jungle.

"Clear!" Each trooper replied as they cleared the area. Thresh came out last with his dual DC-15P side arms and holstered them.

"Well, nice to find you both alive," The ARFs looked at each other awkwardly. "Hey Omega! We are all impressed with your sniping, but could you get over here?"

"Copy that sir. On the way." He replied on the commlink.

"Well. Communications are re-established. Where to now?" he asked Will and Auto.

"Base is just ahead sir."

"Understood. You two lead the way. (Via commlink": Omega, stay up in the trees,"

"Yes sir."

"Radio silence men. We are approaching the base."


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

**Razor 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Razor was ordered to watch the rear in case any other Droid patrols showed up. It wasn't really necessary with Omega up in the trees, but Thresh wanted to take precautions. The base was only about half a click away so they didn't walk long. Finally they reached the base. Razor took a quick glance at the squad and the front door, and then continued watching the rear.

"Omega, we need to take out those droids without alerting the interior," Thresh ordered on his commlink. "Can you change the camera angle quietly?" Razor looked back and saw the camera.

"It's a tough shot."

"Can you do it?"

"Possibly… yes…" Omega replied in disbelief.

Razor heard Omega's breathing. He forgot to close the line. He only had one shot. After a few moments of waiting, a blue light hit the camera and the droids were pushed out of its vision.

**3****rd**** person Point of View**

In the Droid Command Center, B1 Security Battle Droids were monitoring the cameras. Something caught one of their visual receptors. The Droid looked over the footage and saw the camera change angles slightly. He decided to report it. "Commander," He said in a robotic voice. "The camera at the front gate has moved."

The Commander was another B1 Battle droid, except he had yellowish orange markings, signifying he was a Commander. "Tell the front gate to report it. I don't want any surprises."

"Roger, roger." The Security Droid opened the channel to the front gate guards. "Sentry-227, what is the status of the front gate?"

"Negative. No targets spotted."

"Understood. Continue surveillance."

"Roger, roger," The Security Droid turned to the Commander and said "No activity reported at the front gate."

"Understood." The Commander replied.

**Razor 3****rd**** person Point of View**

They waited a few moments. No alarms went off, no scouts were sent. Then Razor heard a sigh of relief over the commlink and a bit of chuckling. "Camera repositioned sir." Omega said in a happy voice over the commlink.

"Good shot Omega. Reposition yourself so you'll have a clear shot at those droids."

"Yes sir."

Thresh lead the squad around the blind side of the camera and prepared to attack.

**Omega 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Omega was happy he didn't fail his squad, had he missed ever so slightly, he could have put them at risk. He jetted to a lower branch and moved closer to increase the damage of his shots. There were 2 SBDs and 3 B1 Battle Droids, one of them manning an E-Web cannon. He readied his sniper, picked his targets and opened fire. He made sure to take out the E-Web gunner first, then picked off the SBDs. The squad made short work of the remaining Droids and moved in.

Omega saw Thresh order Jay to slice the door's control panel without setting off a silent alarm. He jetted over there to rejoin with them. When he got there, the door slid open and the ARFs cleared the doorway, followed directly by Thresh and the others. When they got to an intersection, Thresh motioned them to hold position. "Razor, hack that console over there and find out where the prison cells are." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Razor pulled out his data pad from is backpack and plugged it into the console. Around the corner 2 B1 Battle Droids spot them.

"Halt. You are in a restricted area." One of them says. Omega takes 2 quick shots and takes them down.

"Might want to hurry a bit." He suggested.

"Going as fast as I can sir."

After a few moments, Razor found the prison cells and something else intriguing. He showed it to Thresh. "Alright Thresher Squad. Here's what's going to happen. Omega, take Will, Auto, and Jay to free the prisoners. The rest of you will follow me."

Omega looked at him in surprise. "Sir, we are splitting up?" He asked.

"There is something we need to investigate. Just free the prisoners."

"Yes sir."

**Thresh 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Thresh was leading a small team of Carter, Sin and Razor to investigate something the Separatists have been working on. It seemed to be the base's only purpose and was worth a look. There were almost no other Droid encounters, other than the time when Carter wasn't looking where he was going and ran into one. They finally reached the corridor to the room where the construct was. 'No point in slicing the door when we are going to make a lot of noise' He thought. "Plant a Thermal on that door and blow it open."

Sin reached into his pack and pulled out a metal sphere. He attached it to the middle of the door and yelled, "Clear!" The Door blow wide open and Thresh was the first one in. The first two shots he took were at the 2 Security droids guarding the door. As he rolled into cover, the rest of the team charged through, taking down 2 SBDs. The battle didn't last more than 2 minutes. At the end, the squad disposed of the B1s doing the labour work on the construct.

"Now what do we have here?" Thresh asked. Responding to the statement, Razor was already at a data console figuring out what it was.

"It seems to be, a portal, sir." Razor said, a bit wielded out. Thresh was thinking the same as him. Portals were not needed since the invention of Hyper drives. "Its not a normal portal though, apparently, the droids have been modifying it."

"Modifying how?" Thresh asked.

"I don't know, but they increased the power of it by a lot. Almost like they are trying to go beyond the universe."

Thresh pondered this. "Why do the Separatists need a portal so powerful?"

**Omega 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Omega's team made quick work of the droids guarding the cells. Finally they got to the one holding their companions. When they opened the cell Omega quickly recognized one of them. "Captain Andrew, nice to see you again."

"Sergeant Omega, boy, are we glad to see you." Andrew was the leader of the 212th Squad who went to go looking for the missing scouts. In the back, a 41st Scout trooper spoke out.

"What took you guys so long?" He said.

"Nice to see you too, Red." Omega acknowledged him.

The team handed the troopers some extra packed DC-15P side arms for defense. Suddenly, Omega heard Thresh's voice on the commlink. "Omega, we need help at our location. NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Escape

**Razor 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Razor was annoyed at Carter's constant babbling. He was in a rush to get out of there before more droids arrived but Thresh had asked Razor to download the files. It was moving very slow and he was getting worried that they would not make it back to Omega in time.

"Are you done yet?" Carter asked for the sixth time.

"No." Razor replied in annoyance.

"Might want to hurry up before droids come and kill us."

"Going as fast as I can."

"_A lot_ of droids come and kill us."

"Cut it you two," Thresh said sharply. "Carter, if you are worried about more droids coming then watch the door. Razor, is there anyway you can speed up the download?"

"Everything that could be done has been, but there is still 12% left to go."

Thresh sighed and ordered Sin to cover the other entrance to the room. A few moments later, Razor's data pad blinked. "Done!" He yelled in joy.

"Good, now lets get the hell out of h–" Carter suddenly grunted in pain. Razor quickly turned to see an SBD shoot Carter square in the chest. The SBD repositioned and began to fire at Razor. Thresh quickly drew his sidearm and shot its left shoulder, the SBD flinched and fired. A sharp pain filled Razor's right shoulder and clutched as he went down. The shot felt like a mini metal pole of fire trying to impale him. He looked up and saw Thresh had taken down the first SBD, but B1s started coming through the doorway. He looked for Sin. He was behind a pillar in the room, trying to cover Thresh as he was falling back. Razor unhitched his DC-15S blaster from his belt and opened fire as he pulled himself into cover. As the wave of B1s stopped, more SBDs started pouring in. He heard Thresh contact Omega on the commlink for back up and prayed that they would get there before they were overrun.

**Will 3****rd**** person Point of View**

The team was rushing to help Thresh reinforce his position. They had told the survivors to leave the base and head for evac point. They went corridor after corridor, with the blaring of the base alarm ringing in their ears, even with their helmets trying to regulate the sound. Finally they reached the area and saw a large group of droids pushing into the room. One of the B1s saw them and opened fire. Omega had already taken the droid's head off before the rest got into ready position. "Reloading!" He yelled as he went behind cover. Will just barely dodged a barrage of rounds before rolling into cover. He breathed a sigh of relief and got back into the battle. There were _a lot_ of droids so he decided to spray and pray like Auto. Jay was right across from Will, aiming for the larger, more powerful SBDs. Omega rejoined the battle by taking down 3 SBDs with headshots. As the team pushed forward, the number of Droids slowly began to dwindle.

"Now's our chance!" Omega yelled. "Jay! Thermal! Now!"

Jay did as he was told and tossed a thermal to the entrance of the room Thresh was in. "Clear!" He exclaimed as the explosion went off, wiping out the last of the droids.

**Sin 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Sin was trying to get up from the blast, his vision was blurry, but he faintly saw three, not four clones with blue markings enter the room. One of them was pulling him up and babbling something to him, as his vision cleared, he saw it was Jay.

"Hey! Sin! You okay?!" He asked loudly shaking him.

Sin nodded and shook him off. "Ugh, the shaking only makes it worse." He replied.

"Phew, scared us there for a bit kid."

"Where's Carter? Is he?" He looked over at Will who was checking his pulse. He responded by drooping, then shaking his head. Sin looked at his fallen brother then grabbed his blaster. He punched the floor and cussed as he got up.

"Omega, a bit of a rough entrance."

Thresh was talking to Omega, briefing him on the situation.

"Really? I thought it was a blast." He chuckled.

"Heh. All right, playtime's over. Omega we need to blow this facility and get our asses out of here. Razor, can you overload the generators on that thing and cause a meltdown?"

"Yes sir." He replied as he got to work.

The rest of the team was in the corridor, troopers on both sides, ready for action. Sin was anxious to start a fight. He wanted revenge for his brother's death. In a few moments, he got it. 6 BX series Commando Droids came from both sides of the corridor. Commando Droids were a lot tougher than their B1 brothers. They were fast, agile, more intelligent, and more aggressive. Sin opened fire, desperately trying to hit one of them. They kept flipping and rolling, evading the squad's fire. Even when Omega took a precise shot at a Commando Droid's Chest, it kept charging. On the other side, 2 Commando Droids went down, but their charge was stopped and they were taking cover, firing back at the clones. The battle came to a standstill, but everyone knew they were obviously outmatched.

"That's it, pull back into the room!" Thresh ordered. Omega was the first to go, but he still kept firing from the doorway as each trooper moved into the room. Auto and Sin were the last ones not in the room.

"Come on!" Omega yelled.

"You go first, I'll be right behind you." Auto promised.

Sin did as he was told and did a dive roll into the room. Seeing just Auto there, the Commando Droids got up fro cover and began to charge again. Sin watched Auto attempt to get back to the room, but they kept him pinned. "Screw it!" Auto yelled as he started spam firing his trigger walking slowly across the corridor. A Commando droid unexpectedly punched Omega in the face. He rolled down into the room stunned. Sin quickly shot the Commando droid before he could fire on him. But the Commando droid went down just in time for him to see a Commando droid Captain stab Auto and shoot him in the head.

"Done!" Razor yelled.

"Good, now lets go!" Thresh ordered as he pointed at the other entrance to the room. All of a sudden, an SBD burst through it.

"Super Battle Droid!" Jay warned. It was too late for Razor to respond and he was shot 3 times in the chest. Omega quickly drew his DC-17B heavy blaster pistol and started firing at it. A few shots near it's head put it down quickly, but more started to pile in. A few lousy shots from one of the SBDs hit the control console to the Separatist construct. A loud hum filled the air, and the portal opened, discharging and erupting violently with energy. The energy release pulled back then exploded.


	5. Chapter 5: Where are we?

**Omega 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Omega woke up in a strange forest. His vision was blurry and he could barely move. He did his best to look up. Right in front of him, he saw a heavily damaged Commando Droid crawling towards him. Omega tried to snap himself back into action, but his arms and legs felt like they weighed a ton. He stood there helplessly as the Commando Droid reached for his E-9 blaster and took aim at him. He shut his eyes knowing this was his end. _Blam! Blam! Blam!_ All of a sudden he heard several shots fire. Omega looked up and saw the Commando Droid offline, with 3 shots to the head. As his vision cleared, he looked around and saw Will, aiming his DC-15S at the Droid, making sure it was dead. Will, dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

"You '_pant'_, okay sir?" He asked.

Omega leaned back, then used all of his strength to get up. He stumbled a few times, but was able to help Will to a tree and sit him down. Omega looked at their surroundings. Everything that was in the room they were presently in came with them, except for the room, and the construct. There were burnt droids, metal, debris, and corpses of his fallen brothers. Omega went around salvaging what he could find and checking for survivors. All the troopers who survived the battle, Will, Jay, Sin and himself were the only ones alive. He looked over the dead corpse of Lieutenant Thresh, and remembered what happened.

**Flashback Omega 3****rd**** person Point of View**

A loud hum was filling the air. Will, Jay Sin, Omega and Thresh were hunkered next to the Construct, firing with everything they had, desperately trying to hold a last stand. Omega had just emptied a clip and was reloading, when suddenly his weapon got very hot. Steaming hot. He quickly dropped it. His armour was even starting to melt a bit. He started sweating heavily. He looked around and saw the same thing was happening to the others. Thresh was yelling at him, he was trying to make it out.

"Om-ga! G_ ou_ o_ _re!" He struggled to hear past the blaster fire and humming. He finally made it out. "Omega! Get out of here! Now!"

Right then, a bolt hit him in the chest, piercing his heart. Then everything went white.

**Jay 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Jay opened his eyes. He was relaxed, rested. He looked around in his unfamiliar surroundings. "Wait where am I?" he thought. He suddenly snapped to attention and sat up fast. Will quickly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Calm down soldier, you are all right."

Jay responded with a nod. He felt for his helmet and grabbed it. His was slightly melted and covered with ash, and so was his armour. He looked around and saw Sin leaning on a tree clutching his side, and Omega setting up stakes on top of filled in holes in the ground and putting helmets on them. Jay was helped up by Will and walked over to Omega. He saw that he had set up graves. The fallen troopers were Carter, Auto, Razor, and their leader, Lieutenant Thresh himself.

"Good men gone, a Separatist plot stopped, I hope it was worth it." Omega said in grief. "Now all that's left is for us to get home." The squad fell to Omega, he being the highest rank there. "Grab what gear you can, we are moving out." He ordered.

"Where are we going sir?" Sin asked.

"To find the locals of this planet. Hopefully they can help us get home or contact Commander Appo."

"No communications sir?"

"Me and Will tried it when you two were resting. Nothing. Now lets move before nightfall, we don't know what creatures bide inside this forest."

With that being said, the squad, packed up and moved out on foot. Given their numbers, Omega stayed with them, taking point with his DC-17B, and his DC-15X slung on his back. The forest was filled with green trees and plantation. They almost thought they were on Naboo, but they could not identify some of the small animals and plats they passed by. When they got near the edge of the forest, Omega told them to hold and set up camp while he went ahead. When he came back he said there were no signs of Civilization up ahead, and that they would rest for the night.

**Appo 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Appo stared into the blackness of space on board the bridge of the 501st Service Venator-Class Star Destroyer "Fist". The vessel flew alone in orbit around Felucia. He held his helmet in arm and took a deep sigh. The bridge was busy, clearing gunships for landing and takeoff. A Lieutenant came behind him and stood at attention. He had his name scratched into the paint on his chest plate "Test" and symbol of a Trident.

"Did you find them?" Appo asked.

"No sir. Our last known sighting of them was by Captain Andrew and his escapees. He said they stayed behind."

"Did you search the area?"

"Me and my squad combed the ruins of the base and everything within a 10 click radius around it. We didn't find anything that could lead us to where they are."

Appo took another glace at the stars, then the planet. "Where are you Thresher Squad?" He thought. He turned and slipped his helmet back on. "We aren't gonna find them like this." He said grimly as he started to lead Test out of the bridge. "Ask our techies and the escapees everything they know about the base and its purpose. Get me Phantom Squad and I'll go investigate the ruins myself."

"Yes sir." He responded.


	6. Chapter 6: Problems on Both Sides

**Will 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Being the ARF trooper in the squad, he was the sharpest. He was the first one who got up when he heard a rustle in the woods. He looked around as he reached for his DC-15S. He got into a crouched positioned and using the audio filters in his helmet, began surveying the area and listening for any unexpected visitors. He activated his night vision and his helmet visor glowed ever so faintly green. He didn't see anything, so he decided to take a walk around their camp.

"Something wrong?" Omega asked, still under his blanket.

"I thought I heard something." He responded quietly. As he looked deeper into the trees, he came face to face with a large furry creature. It growled at him. As Will aimed his blaster the animal swatted it away and tackled him. It was about to pound on his chest when Omega rolled over and grabbed his DC-17B blaster pistol. He fired a few rounds towards it. The creature avoided the rounds and charged at Omega. It rammed Omega, knocking him towards a tree. Sin and Jay got up and grabbed their weapons and opened fire on the animal. One shot landed on his leg and it tried to charge Omega one last time. Will's vision was blurry. He looked over at Omega, slumped over on a tree, aiming his pistol the best he could. _Blam!_

The creature cried a roar of pain as the bolt hit it's neck and it toppled over dead. When Will finally got the strength to get up, he checked Omega.

"You okay sir?" He asked.

"Yeah. Man that thing packs a punch." He replied rubbing his head.

Will helped Omega get up and they went back to sleep.

**Separatist General Gemma Halie 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Gemma was in her office on this strange world. She was wearing sky blue Mandalorian armour with dark blue markings, even though she wasn't a Mando. Her helmet rested on her desk as she looked through files, reports and messages. She was a young woman in her twenties. She had dark brown eyes and short brown hair cut to her shoulders. She was more slender than most generals, but she still had strength and skill. A BX series Commando droid painted blue and white entered her office.

"What is it?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Our contacts have sighted an unknown energy signature near the West Coast 2 days ago." It replied in a deep monotone voice. "It is the same signature that they detected when we came through."

"Reinforcements?"

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Our next set of units was supposed to arrive next week. Even if they came through, they have not contacted us."

Gemma chewed this over, and spun in her chair as she thought. "Send a squad to investigate. An undercover squad." She finally replied.

"Roger, roger." The Droid said as it left the room.

Gemma leaned on her desk and thought about who else may have came through the portal.

**Sin 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Sin was still recovering from the effects of the portal. His insides felt turned upside down and his chest burned every now and then. He seemed to be effected most by it. He didn't want to slow the squad down so he just kept pushing on. The team was moving through a large field of grass. They all had minimal rest and food, but they were trained to withstand it. Finally, they got to a small settlement. They waited on the edge of the field, lying on their bellies. Omega was using his scope and Will was using his helmet to zoom in. Jay stayed a few meters behind to make sure no one would ambush them. Sin decided to pull out his Micro Binoculars to see what they were looking at. The settlement was small. I mean really small. There was one road that connected to a highway in it. There seemed to be an old motel, a bar, and a shop. Other than that, there was a small parking lot with a few vehicles. Streets were empty. Everyone was inside.

"Quiet place." Omega whispered.

"So what now?" Sin asked.

"Will, you think you can go and scout out the area? Just make sure they are friendly. We will be here in case you need us."

"Copy that." Will replied as he dropped his gear, unhitched his DC-15S and started moving into the settlement.

Sin and Omega was still watching him as he discreetly looked through the windows. Will gave a hand signal that he was going to make contact. They hoped he would be all right.

**Will 3****rd**** person Point of View **

Will didn't want to alarm anyone, so he hitched his blaster on the back of his belt. He took a deep breath and walked in calmly. The bar seemed very primitive. Wooden floors, wooden walls, wooden tables and chairs. The place was half empty, and everyone there seemed to be a humanoid male. Will forgot to turn off his night vision due to the low lighting. He took a few steps from the entrance and the place went completely silent. Everyone's face in the room went pale as they stared at him. He cleared his throat.

"Hi, I'm part of the Grand Republic Milit-"

"ALIEN!" Someone cut him off and the room erupted in chaos.

"Wait." He said but was cut off by the Bartender shooting him with a projectile to the chest.

Will went down. The shot didn't penetrate his armour. Not many projectiles could. But it still hurt. _A lot._

Will looked up and saw the Bartender came closer, still aiming his weapon at him. "He's still alive" He heard someone whisper. The Bartender shot him again in the chest. At this range, it hurt even more. Angered, he rolled over and drew his DC-15S.

"Stop!" He yelled. But the Bartender didn't listen and fired again, this time hitting the area between his chest plate and shoulder plate. The shot dug into his arm, but it wasn't as bad as a blaster bolt. Reacting to the shot, he fired three times at the Bartender. After a sudden grunt, he fell. Suddenly all the people in the room started panicking, screaming, crying, praying. He clutched his wound. _Blood._ Everyone was quickly exiting the room.

**Appo 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Appo was standing in the ruins of the base Thresher Squad was sent to investigate. He found parts of droids, but no corpses, not even shards of armour from the troopers. He had split up Phantom Squad. He and its Lieutenant Aurek would look through the ruins while the rest of the squad combed the area surrounding it. Appo lifted off a piece of debris. Just when he thought he might have found something, it turned out to be a slightly damaged, but intact B1 Battle Droid. _Wait, intact?_ He grabbed the droid and pulled it out of the wreckage.

"Sir!" He heard Aurek say. "The troopers seemed to have found something hidden in the trees. It's a Separatist communications relay. They think it may have been used as a secondary comm unit in case the base was taken."

"Good," Appo replied. "I'll head over there right now." Appo finally released the droid from the debris and dragged it out of the base ruins. "Mine!" He called out one of the troopers. "Take this back to the gunship. We'll analyze it on board the "Fist". The Trooper nodded then dragged the droid towards the LAAT.

Appo and Aurek walked towards the area where the men found the relay. Two Phantom Squad troopers were there. One had his data pad plugged into it, and the other was awaiting their arrival.

"Show me what you have found." Appo said.

"We didn't get much," The trooper on the data pad replied. "But we were able to look through the history. We have, blueprints and a few messages to Count Dooku himself."

_Dooku, the leader of the Separatists._ "The messages were to him personally?" Appo asked.

"Yes sir."

"This must be important" Appo thought.

"Download all the data you can get your hands on, then get to the LAAT. We'll make sense of it back on the Venator."

"Understood sir!"

_A small hidden outpost, transmitting messages personally to Count Dooku?_ Something is up. Appo only hoped he could find Thresher Squad or at least know what happened to them.


	7. Chapter 7: Barfights

**Omega 3****rd**** person Point of View**

The sound of 3 shots signaled Omega that there was something wrong. He hard scoped the bar and saw people storming out of the building. _Another bad sign._ He only hoped Will hadn't made them look hostile.

"Lets go!" He barked.

Omega sprinted, followed closely by Jay and Sin. As soon as they reached light, a man spotted them and screamed "More of them!" and they all ran in the other direction. This confused Omega, but he let it go and lead the team to the bar. They did a professional breach, and entered. They found the corpse of a man, who seemed to be the Bartender, and a small, but distinguishable, blood trail. Omega followed in behind a knocked over table, only to have a DC-15S shoved into his face.

"Oh it's you," The trooper said as he lowered it. Omega saw that is was Will. He had two small, but deep dents in his chest plate, and a wound in his right shoulder. He was allying pressure on it to stop the bleeding. "For the record, he fired first."

"Easy. We will watch out." Omega signaled for Sin to come. "Patch him up." He ordered. "Jay rear door, I'll watch the front."

Omega walked over to a seating area near the front window. He flipped the table and scoped the exterior. He waited a few minutes for Sin to patch up Will.

**Sin 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Sin was using a set of medical pliers to remove the projectile. It was still there, or so Will had told him. He needed to be careful when removing it for this is a delicate part of the arm. One mistake and Will could lose a few nerves. To make matters worse, Sin's chest started burning again, and his eyesight was getting fuzzy. He removed his helmet and shook his head, gritting his teeth. He was about to try again, but he got dizzy. He stopped and put two fingers on the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

"Sin, are you-," He heard Omega say. "Sin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I got it."

"You're absolutely sure?"

Sin opened his eyes and blink hard. When he opened them, he carefully slit the pliers through the wound and pulled out the bullet. "I got it." He repeated one last time in relief.

"Good. Because we got company."

Sin peered over the table and looked towards the window. Several vehicles were rolling onto the street. They had blue and red lights flashing. Sin applied a bacta patch on the wound.

"Sorry, I can't stitch it up here. It will ease the pain and close the wound over time. Tell me if it gets worse. But just try not to make sudden movements."

Easier said than done. They were about to get into a firefight. And firefights were unpredictable.

**Omega 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Omega was relieved to see that Sin was able to do his job. But he was also worried that the portal may have affected him physically. He didn't have time to worry about it now. The vehicles seemed to have blocked off the front area. They reminded him of the Coruscant Civil Security Corps, Coruscant's police force. He contacted Jay.

"Jay, is the rear door clear?" He asked on the commlink.

"Yes sir." Jay replied, but then there was a sudden noise of sirens and movement. "Scratch that, the whole place is surrounded."

_Damn._ He had to think of a plan. Fast.

"This is the Police," A man on the speaker said. "You have a minute to surrender or we will enter and bring you down with lethal force."

_Hmm, surrender…_ He had an idea.

**Appo 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Appo was in a room on board the "Fist" where a group of clone technicians were scrubbing through the data they pulled off the Communications relay and the B1 Battle Droid. He was pleased that they found a few details of details of how the base got there, but was angered at the fact it didn't say much about why the base was there and where Thresher Squad was. He was worried about them and didn't want to give up searching.

"Sir, we found something of interest." A technician spoke out.

Appo snapped back to reality. "What is it?" He asked.

"An encrypted message. Our code breakers will get on it, but this is all we have for now."

The message was garbled, and was between Count Dooku and someone else, or so it looked. Except the other person wasn't shown on the hologram, and Dooku's voice was missing tons of speech. A rough, blueprint appeared of a construct.

Dooku: "Very w-. The p-l must be f—ish-d before the - is -dy for - -."

That was the clearest sentence they could get.

"How long till decryption?" Appo asked.

"2 days sir, even then they say it won't be complete."

Appo slammed his fist against the desk and cussed under his breath.

"What did you get from the Droid?" Appo asked, his tone suggesting he was very impatient.

"We opened its memory banks, but it's… also encrypted."

_Of course._ Appo stared down the trooper with an annoyed expression on his face. The trooper looked down towards the table.

"Sorry sir." He apologized.

Appo took a very deep breath, and then strode away towards the bridge.

**Sin 3****rd**** person Point of View**

"This is stupid" Sin thought. He was walking outside with his hands behind his head, his blaster hooked onto his belt. He trusted Omega, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't get to see the end result of his plan. He took a deep breath and stepped two meters from the door. Bright spotlights were shining down on him. He looked up and saw a pod with a tail, behind held by one large rotor. He looked at the men. They were looking at him like they have seen a ghost.

"Drop all of your weapons and armour." The man with the speaker said shakily.

He began to move his hands slowly, hoping Omega's plan would work.

**Omega 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Omega's plan was risky. If he had used this tactic at Cadet training, he would have failed. Though, it could work. He added a bipod to his DC-15X Sniper Rifle and set it down in an area where he would be covered, but would still have a shot of the street. He slid behind cover, removed his helmet and wiped the sweat off his face. He cracked his neck and put his helmet back on. He got ready for the shot. Sin was doing his part. He hoped he and Jay could do theirs.

**Jay 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Jay leaned his DC-15A Blaster Rifle against the other side of the doorway. He retraced his steps back to the front and planted 3 thermals. He held two in his hands and waited for the signal.

**Omega 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Omega aimed his sniper towards the cars. He looked and saw a small hatch. Guessing from how the vehicle looked to be designed, he predicted that was where the fuel was inserted and stored. He aimed very carefully. _Blam! Boom!_

**Sin 3****rd**** person Point of View**

One of the vehicles exploded into a fireball as Sin revealed his hands, holding two thermals. He tossed them Diagonally. _Boom!_ The men went into chaos. As they didn't know what was happening. Sin tossed another thermal and made their exit. He pulled out his DC-15S and cover fired for the others to come through.

**Jay 3****rd**** person Point of View**

After hearing the explosions he knew it was time. He kicked the rear door open and tossed his thermals randomly. He heard the men scream confused. He grabbed his DC-15A and fired on them. He shot down two of them, but as soon as they returned fire, he ran back into the front of the bar.

**Omega 3****rd**** person Point of View**

Omega heard another explosion and gunfire. He folded his bipod and slung his rifle. He pulled out his DC-17B and helped Will get up and out of there. With Sin covering fire, Will got to safety. Omega fired quickly and inaccurately. He managed to luckily kill 3 of them, but the rest began to open fire. Jay ran behind him and gave him a thumbs up. With Omega covering the rear, they all ran into the tall grass. Just as Omega entered, he took a shot in the back. Instinctively, he did a quick turn before he fell, and fired a bolt at the man's chest. He hit the ground and pulled a switch from his belt. He pressed it and the bar turned into a fireball. Jay helped him get up and they all receded into the forest.


End file.
